Bubble Bubble Toil and a Wedding
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: During a potions accident Harry and Severus get hit with the same potion by Ron. Two weeks in the hospital wing, a mental link and matching animagus forms occur. What is in store for the Boy who crushed Voldemort and everyone’s favorite potions master?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys I have a new one for you I hope you like it! R&R I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

N- During a potions accident Harry and Severus get hit with the same potion by Ron. Two weeks in the hospital wing, a mental link and matching animagus forms occur. What is in store for the Boy who crushed Voldemort and everyone's favorite potions master?

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Severus said as he stepped into the head master office.

"Ah Severus, come in my boy, come in. How are you this morning?" he asked that blasted twinkle in his eye making Severus want to slap him across his old crinkled face.

"Well let's see shall we? I woke up at dawn to see an old crackpot of a man who will not stop that damn twinkling. Twelve students have ruined my class room with there fighting."

"I spilled coffee down my shirt this morning and to top it all off I have potions next with Slythetrin and Gryffindor!" he said unconsciously pacing back and forth on the red carpet.

"Is that all Severus? Why that's nothing major, maybe there is something else that troubles you?" he asked as he twirled his long beard in his hands.

"Oh no that's just the icing on the cake there old man!" Snap said as he turned to glare at the head master.

"Do continue then." He said waving a hand to Snape.

"Potter and Malfoy won't stop fighting, Minerva is going nuts over this fall ball thing, the kids are driving me mad, Longbottom can't seem to make a right potion even if it was salt and water AND MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED AND I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO GIVES HIM AWAY!"

"AND I HAVE TO DO THAT WITH A PARTNER AND I HAVE NO ONE TO DO THAT WITH BECAUSE IM SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" He promptly turned around and punched the wall. He winced when he heard the crunch of bones near his knuckles.

"Well now I've done it." he said as he removed his heavy robes, careful not to touch his hands and pulled a vile with clear liquid. He swallowed it on one go grimacing at the taste. Dumbledore watched as the bone and tendons in Snapes hand repaired themselves.

"Feeling better Severus?" He asked giving a knowing smile at the man as he flexes his hand. Albus could have sworn he saw a little color in the pale mans cheeks but it was gone as soon as he saw it.

"Yes actually I do. SO now that you've heard me rant what did you want?" He said sitting in the offered chair and giving the older man a steady look.

"Well I want to help." He said as he leaned over to grab one of his beloved lemon drops. Albus about split with the smile he tried to hide.

"And how may I ask are you going to help me?" he said as he gazed at the older man. Snape had no idea where this conversation had started or where it's going to end.

"Have you seen you're self in the last twelve years Severus?" Albus asked as he leaned forward and let his eyes fall in his lank hair and sober expression.

"Every day." Albus could not control the rising of his brows at the statement. Albus sat back in his chair and gazed out of his window. This task was going to be harder than he had first imagined, Severus's self confidence level was the lowest he had seen since Harry had first entered the building. And he was sad to say that Sev was worst than a young and insecure Harry.

"Now Severus there is no reason you should have any trouble with finding a date to your brothers wedding. You have a lot to work with my boy you just need to now what to do with it." He said as he picked up another lemon drop and pooped it into his mouth.

"Once again why are you telling me this? Neither you nor any other person on Merlins green earth can do anything to help me with my current situation so why do you care?" he said starting to lose his patience with the older wizard.

"Why do you think you alone at this particular point in time?" Albus said returning his gaze back to Sev.

"Because I'm a snarky, manipulative, bastard who has a heart as cold as the great lake in the middle of January." He said as he leaned his head back against his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's what you think!? My, my do you have it wrong." Albus said not bother to hide his amusement from the cranky potions master.

"Oh? Well would you like to fill me in on the joke headmaster I do believe I have not had the pleasure of laughing today." Snape said as he lowered his head so he was looking at Albus, his black eyes whirling in suppressed anger.

"Let's take a look at Mr. Malfoy shall we? From what I have seen he treats people like they are all house elves but, yet both girls and boys alike fall at his feet now that is something to be admired." Albus said as he looked at a space behind Snape egging the fuming man on further.

"People think of him as a god weather he is nice or not. Severus, this world we live in is only based on the looks and appearances of other individuals. No one cares what your personality is like!" he said flinging his hands in the air. "But once you get their attention can you start to unravel yourself." He said rising to his feet as he gave the potions master a fleeting look.

"Dwell on what information I have given you Severus use it well." He said as he motioned his head for Snape to make his leave.

"Yes Albus. Good day." Snape said spinning on the ball of his feet his robes doing that billowing thing. (Which I find incredibly sexy) Severus mumbled all the way down to the dungeons Albus words echoing in his head. He turned the last corner to see Harry Potter leaning on a window seat a little ways away from his class room door.

Snape couldn't help but watch as Harry tilted his head back to rest it on the window. He had to stop himself when he raked his hands through his hair and trailed his hand down his neck to rest on his rising and falling chest.

(If you want to know what he looked like look at my avatar in my profile and imagine him on a Hogwarts window seal very hot!) The ringing of the first bell had Harry jumping to his feet and pulling on his school robes and walking towards Snape's room.

An idea came to Snape so he dove into the nearest empty class room. He quickly did a Scourgify on his self making his hair lose its greasy look. He tied it in a ponytail at the base of his neck a slightly wavy river down his back.

He took off his outter robes to reveal his silk black shirt and black pressed slaks. He trasfigured his robes into a light cloak and pulled it on leaving it open. Could you say oh my god when snape walked out of that class room and headed toward his room.

He walked up to his door and rested his forehead against it as he took a calming breathe. " I hope you know what your talking about Albus." He whispers as he pushes open his door just as the late bell rings. As he steps into the room there's a collective gasps as all eyes turn to him.

"Good afternoon."

SnapeHarrySnapeHarry

Hey! I hope you like it! This is my first Snape and Harry fic so I hope you enjoyed it! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy about the amount of reviews I have received for this story. I hope you won't mind the OOCness of this story because I will have Snape having a bit of a confidence problem and Harry seeming far wiser than his age allows. I hope you like it enough to review at the end of this.

Love

Oh and before I forget I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with it.

NeverLoveAnother

_Before-_

_He walked up to his door and rested his forehead against it as he took a calming breathe. "I hope you know what you're talking about Albus." He whispers as he pushes open his door just as the late bell rings. As he steps into the room there's a collective gasps as all eyes turn to him._

"_Good afternoon."_

Now-

'Oh lord what have I got my self into?' Severus thought as he walked to the head of the class. He started to sneer but he caught himself before his face could form. 'If I want to show them that I am not a complete bastard I am going to have to be…nice.' The thought was unappealing but then his gaze landed on Potter in the back seat and his resolve tightened.

'I really am a lonely man.' He thought as all kinds of ludicrous thoughts raced through the potions masters head. He turned back to his students and had to hold back a snigger at the glazed look on half of his female students in the room. Most of them were Gryffindor. 'Well I might as well have a little fun with them.'

"Good morning class. Today I really don't feel like wasting the final days of the semester sitting in this dark room so I suggest that we all go out to the lake for class. Follow me." Snape turned and walked back toward the door but stopped when he noticed that none of the kids were following him. Flashing them an extremely dazzling smile that had half of the class sighing he gestured toward the out side of the class room.

"Coming?" he did let his laugh out as all of the kids in the class ran toward the open door. Severus glanced around the room to make sure that all the kids were out before he locked the door. He stepped back into the room when he saw that Potter was still sitting in his seat. Gathering his courage like an over grown Gryffindor he strode over to his desk and sat next to the youth.

"Why aren't you coming out? It's beautiful out side." Snape said pointing to the open door. Harry continued to look in front of him seemingly not looking at anything. Snape thought he wasn't going to answer when Harry raised his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

"Professor if you had a fear…a fear that what you will become will label you for life...what would you fear?" Harry said keeping his gaze toward the front of the class.

"Labels don't make the wizard Harry. And if my memory serves me correct it was Ms. Granger who said that the fear in a name only increases fear in the thing it self. I think that is what I believe in also." Snape said giving a reassuring smile. They had risen to their feet and Snape walked to his desk to place his cloak on his chair. He came back around the desk and waited for Harry to speak.

"Professor, what are you afraid of?" Harry said as he slowly walked up to the man his walk more like a slow stalk, predatory like in its grace. Snape could only look into his eyes with a soften expression.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day. But that day is not today." Snape said as he walked back to the door. Unlocking it he walked through the door and turned back to Harry. "Are you coming Harry?"

SeverusHarrySeverusHarry

It really was as beautiful out side as Snape had said and Harry was glad he had come. Ron and Hermione had run up to him as soon as he came into view his eyes flashing in the light.

"Where you run off to mate? We were getting worried." Ron said after throwing a whizzing Frisbee back to Dean and the other 7th year boys. Harry could only smile as he saw his friends discreetly let go of each others hands. "_I wonder how dumb they think I am_.' Harry though as he started a slow walk around the great lake.

"Hey Harry where you off to?!" Ron called when Harry had kept walking. Hermione came up behind him and took his hand.

"Ron I'm worried. Harry's starting to scar me. The looks he gives people it's like he's tearing their minds apart. Im sorry to say this but I don't feel secure around Harry." Hermione said a shiver racing up her spine.

"I know Mione…me too."

SHSHSH

Harry had kept walking he had no idea where he was going he just kept walking. He had gone the perimeter of the lake and had come to a large rock that jutted out like a cliff. Placing his hands on the rock he heaved himself up until he could see every inch of the lake and the school.

He was scared. Day by day his magic would grow stronger and at times he could read peoples minds with out thinking on it. Ron and Hermione were dating and weren't telling him. Neville was dating Luna. Pansy Parkinson thought she was pregnant. And Draco Malfoy is having an inner battle with his sexuality. This in part actually wasn't a shock. But something he could do with out.

He had to admit the area in which he resided was calming. The light lapping of the lake against the rock mixed with the sounds of the wild life behind him lulled him into meditative state. The sound of a snapping twig had Harry spinning in his seat to see Snape not but 10 yards away. Snape having been seen waited for the nod to come closer and when given it walked closer to Harry and sat next to him on the rock.

"Professor-"

"Harry-" Both men gave amused chuckles before they sunk into a comfortable silence. With a mischievous glint in his eyes Harry leaned to the side effectively bumping Severus. Snape gave Harry a small smile for bumping Harry back. They both laughed when Harry gave a surprisingly strong push almost knocking Snape into the lake.

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry said batting his eyes at Snape trying to look innocent. Snape laughed as he pushed Harry just as hard but Harry being smaller would have gone into the lake if Severus's strong arms had not grabbed him around the waist lifting him back to the rock.

"Professor!" Harry started.

"Why do you call me that? I mean I know I'm your professor but really I call you Harry. Why can't you call me by my name?" Severus said looking into Harry's eyes looking for the answer in his sparkling green eyes.

"Well I didn't know you want me to call you that-" Harry said going on the defensive.

"We have been friends for the past two years and it never crossed your mind to call me by my first name?" Snape said as he reached over and started to tickle Harry. The youth squealing and giggling all the while.

"Ok! OK! Severus! I'll call you Severus! Just stop!" Harry said gasping for air after the tickle attack. That's when Snape noticed that the whole time he had his arm around Harry's waist. He was about to take it away when Harry sat closer to him leaning on him as he caught his breath. Unconsciously he held Harry closer to him; he looked down at the top of Harry's head and could help placing a small kiss to the crown of black hair.

Harry familiar with the action only leaned his head against Severus's shoulder and gave a contented sigh. They sat that way for quite some time watching the merpeople swim and jump in the water. Harry laughed when the giant squid came up to play with them, launching them into the air. The merpeople doing spectacular tumbles before hitting the water with a light splash. Both men came out of the tranquil state when the end of class bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Snape said as he stood up and reached his hand out to help Harry to his feet. They stood looking at the lake their hands still clasp together. Harry turned back to Snape and gave him a small smile for starting to walk towards the school.

"Herbology." Harry said as if it was nothing.

"Harry the green houses are on the other side of the school! You'll never make there on time." Snape said pulling on their joined hands to still Harry's movement. Harry just looked at Severus with that sly look before walking once again. Snape sighed he would never understand Harry the boy was a puzzle.

"You know its Friday right?" Snape ask as they walked along the lake. Giving his hand a light squeeze he let go and walked ahead. Confused Snape stopped and watched Harry walk ahead. When Harry didn't turn around Snape was about to called out to him when Harry turned around.

"Of course I know its Friday Sev. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Winking at Severus Harry turned on his heal and vanished.

HarrySeverusHarrySeverus

Hey there you go I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm happy about the amount of reviews I have received for this story. I hope you won't mind the OOCness of this story because I will have Snape having a bit of a confidence problem and Harry seeming far wiser than his age allows. I hope you like it enough to review at the end of this.

Love

Oh and before I forget I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with it.

NeverLoveAnother

_Before-_

"_You know its Friday right?" Snape ask as they walked along the lake. Giving his hand a light squeeze he let go and walked ahead. Confused Snape stopped and watched Harry walk ahead. When Harry didn't turn around Snape was about to called out to him when Harry turned around._

"_Of course I know its Friday Sev. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Winking at Severus Harry turned on his heal and vanished._

_HarrySeverusHarrySeverus_

_Hey there you go I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!_

_HarrySeverusHarrySeverus_

_Now:_

By lunch everyone had heard and seen the drastic change in professor Snape. Of course the rumor mill had been in full effect since second period and they were by far the most creative in a while.

"I heard that he was working on a potion for unlocking the mind and something went wrong. Now there's two Snape's living in his head and he can't choose between which one he truly is." One Hufflepuff said after her potions class.

"I heard that it's really a clone that he's been creating for over a decade." A fifth year Ravenclaw said.

Though there seemed to be a bit of indifference when it came to the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's had always been let in on to the other side of there head of house and the Gryffindor's were just happy that he wasn't such a git any more.

"It was getting around eight when Snape got the feeling that he was being watched without looking up he stayed as still as possible while still looking busy.

There! A rustle by the storage room. He hid a smirk in the long strands of his hair as he stood from his chair and walked through a secret door way purposely leaving it open.

Snape was halfway to his bathroom, about half way across the room when he heard a soft click and new that the door had been closed by some one. He slowly turned around and began to unbutton the black silk shirt he wore button by button.

When he was finished with that he slowly undid his belt loving the sound the leather sliding out of the loops he dropped the belt onto the bed with a snap. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when he thought he heard a groan from some where in the room. When he didn't hear anything more he continued to undress though at a normal pace.

Once he had showered and dressed in a pair of white linen work out pants and some white trainers. He walked into his living room to find a slightly flushed Harry Potter sitting on his leather recliner, man he was a sight to see.

His hair was still damp from what he could see and he couldn't help watching a single drop of water drip from his hair down the side of his face down the milky expanse of throat to disappear under the collar of his black t-shirt. In similar attire as him but in black he was sophistication personified.

He was sitting facing the roaring fire his emerald eyes gleaming in the flames his legs crossed as his long fingers played softly at his plump red lips. Snape had to physically shake him self before he walked into the room. As soon as his feet touched the stone floor Harry's green eyes were on him. There seemed to be a bit of tension in the room before Harry smiled and shot up into Severus's arms.

"Ohm! Watch it Harry!" Snape laughed as he hugged the other man back.

"Ready?" Harry said walking to the other side of the room to a black door.

Snape just raised an eyebrow at the youth and walked over to the door as well. "Ready to get your but kicked? Certainly." They both walked into the room the walls a pale blue with white tiles on the floor and a clear blue sky moving on the ceiling. On the walls hung numerous weapons ranging from the smallest daggers to the largest Katana sword.

They both looked around the room before turning to each other and saying. "Hand to hand?" Nodding to each other they go to the center of the room and began to do a number of stretches when they were done they faced each other in the center of the room where the floor was covered in a cushioned tarp.

"Scared Potter?" Snape said a playful a smirk on his face as he took a fighting stance.

Harry only laughed at the man as he took his own stance. "You wish." With a low bow to each other Harry began to circle Snape.

"So tell me Severus…what was with the makeover surprise?" Harry said seconds before he threw a series of punches at Severus which of course he blocked. Snape turned on his ball of his foot and made an out side crescent kick followed by a couple of back side kicks that had Harry moving back to avoid them.

All of a sudden Harry grabbed Snape's foot twisted it and flung the older man on his ass. With a deep groan He swung his legs out sweeping Harry's from under him. Laughing at the groan that Harry let loose Snape flipped back to his feet just in time to avoid an ax kick aimed for his lower regions.

"No kicking between the belt and the knees Harry. You know the rules." Snape said as he pushed Harry back again as he threw out kick after kick. He caught Harry in the chest when he jumped up suddenly into a turning back side kick that sent Harry sprawling to the floor.

"You finished yet brat?" Snape said going to help a struggling Harry from the floor. Snape gasped in pain as Harry punched Snape in the stomach, kneed him in the face when he was bent over and right hooked him the face that sent him and a good amount of blood with him to the floor.

"Not on your life…"

SeverusHarrySeverusHarry

There you are It's now 2:13 in the morning there's a water bug in my room and I'm freaking out! Some one help Me!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm happy about the amount of reviews I have received for this story. I hope you won't mind the OOCness of this story because I will have Snape having a bit of a confidence problem and Harry seeming far wiser than his age allows. I hope you like it enough to review at the end of this.

Love

Oh and before I forget I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with it.

NeverLoveAnother

_Before-_

"_You finished yet brat?" Snape said going to help a struggling Harry from the floor. Snape gasped in pain as Harry punched Snape in the stomach kneed him in the face when he was bent over and right hooked him the face that sent him and a good amount of blood with him to the floor._

"_Not on your life…"_

_Now:_

It was a good hour after that that they called it quits. Snape looking far worse than Harry who only had a few cuts and bruises had a nice sized gash in his head, a bloody lip and a few bad blacks and blues.

"Okay I admit you had me this time." Snape said as he allowed Harry to help him into his store room to retrieve the necessary supplies to heal there wounds. An hour later they were dressed showered and healed and was having a hot cup of tea near the fire.

"So you never told me…What was with the surprise? I mean that was a little spontaneous even for you." Snape only laughed and ruffled Harry's hair as he placed his head in Severus's lap.

"Well Albus believes that I am wasting my self away and that if I tried just a little more on the way I look than maybe people would… oh I don't know be… more willing to approach me. Seems the old coot is right for once." Snape looked down as he noticed that Harry was giggling. "And what may I ask is so funny?" He said pulling on Harry's hair lightly. Harry only smiled at him and ran a hand through Snape's hair which was hanging freely.

"How many times in the last three years have I been telling you that? I mean come on even today I thought you were hot. But I always thought that." Harry just realizing what he said slowly closed his eyes and waited to either be told to get out or yelled at. What he didn't expect was to feel a soft hand on the side of his face. He opened his eyes to see intense black eyes staring back at him. He couldn't help it, it was pulling him in. This feeling to kiss the man looking at him with the look he couldn't place.

Snape's face was so close to Harry's he could feel his shallow breathes on his lips. He shivered as one of his hands came up to caress his face as the other wrapped around his waist bringing their chest together the beating of their hearts almost perfectly matched. Harry had just wrapped his arms around Snape's neck when there was a knock at the door.

Both men gave great sighs of annoyance at being intruded on. Unwrapping themselves from around each other Snape went over to the door to let in whom else but Albus Dumble-he-who-gets-on-every-ones-nerves-dore.

"Ah boy's I hope I wasn't interrupting?" He said his stupid blue eyes blazing in amusement. Harry only gave a low growl but smiled at the headmaster anyway.

"Of course not professor I was just getting back to my rooms. Good night." Harry walked over to the door where Severus still stood. Harry looked directly into his eyes smiling slightly. As Harry stepped into the hallway he placed a hand on Snape's strong chest and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Sleep well professor." Harry said walking down the hallway. Snape could only smile as he walked the youth walk farther away. Slightly wishing he would come back.

"Severus a word with you please?" Snape sighed again as he walked back into his rooms.

"What is it Albus?" Snape said as he prepared a cup of tea for the elder wizard. Albus took a seat across from the frowning potions master and took a gentle sip.

"As you know the end of the school year is upon us in a week, this Sunday actually. As u also know there are several death eaters still at large." Snape gave a great sigh and looked over at the aged old crack pot sitting on his couch.

"Will you be getting to the point anytime Albus. I have things to attend to.(_like the raging storm going on in my pants_)" Snape said as he walked over to his bar and pored himself a tumbler of brandy. Albus gave a sigh of his own and walked over to him.

"Harry is now 17 Severus, the blood wards on his relative's house no longer will protect him. They have also sent word that they will no longer care for the boy. Now if it was possible I would let the boy go out on his own, Merlin knows he has the capital to out weigh the Malfoy's…" He said swiping a hand over his long white beard. Severus looked over at Dumbledore with shock written all over his face.

"You're kidding me Albus the Malfoy's? There has to be some kind of mistake where that is concerned…" Snape said returning to his seat near the window. Albus chuckled at the man sitting across from him and only shook his head.

"He may not want me to tell you this but Harry happens to be the descendant of quiet a few well off lines." There was a long pause as Snape waited for Albus to continue; when he didn't Severus gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well who are they? Or were you going to leave me hanging like that?" The two stared at each other for a minuet before the both let out snickers before calming down.

"Actually when you count them all he has five: the Potters, Blacks, moonstone, Gryffindor and Slytherin, if you can believe that." Albus said as he drank the rest of his cooled tea. He almost choked on it when he saw the look on Snape's face. "Come now Severus you can't be all that shocked. Can you?" Snape sputtered and gaped like a fish, those five families pretty much owned the wizarding world and to have all that power dawned on one man…

"What do you need me to do? He pretty much can hire anyone to protect him, why me?" Snape says pacing back and forth across his sitting room. Albus just smiled at the stricken man and rose to leave. Before he left he left a letter on the table explaining all that they didn't cover, turning back to Snape.

"I choose you because he choose you." And with that said he left.

XXXXXXX

So what do u think. Review and tell me what u think.


	5. ATTENTION UPSET AUTHOR!

ATTENTION!

This is just a small note to all the readers out there….REVIEW! You sent authors PM saying when are u going to update! When will there be another chapter? Most of you who got this message only got it because you have this story on alert! We thank you for taking the time to read our words, select them to be on your favorite list and communities but you must remember…feedback is the best motivation a reader can give to a author.

So please dear readers of the fan fiction nation, if you want us to become better writers, bring new idea's to the table and create a better plot for your entertainment…give a shout out at the end of a chapter. So next time you read a chapter a one shot a 2 shot or even a novel drop us a line and tell us what you like and don't like, help us make our world apart of yours…

SIDE NOTE:

There is no need to review this little note here XDDD unless you really want to…but when there's an actual update to this story…REVIEW!


	6. immmmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaacccccccccccck!

Authors Note: Ok, OK don't kill me I know I've done the worst thing possible and made all of you guys wait. but I'm trying and if this sucks then you all have the right to murder me on sight. Hope you enjoy review..

Before:

"What do you need me to do? He pretty much can hire anyone to protect him, why me?" Snape says pacing back and forth across his sitting room. Albus just smiled at the stricken man and rose to leave. Before he left he left a letter on the table explaining all that they didn't cover, turning back to Snape.

"I choose you because he choose you." And with that said he left.

XXXXXXX

Now:

Severus hadn't moved much since Dumbledore walked out his door. He had migrated over to his arm chair by the fire staring at the letter in his hands knowing what he had to do and dreading it with all he had. How would this change their relationship? What was their Relationship? Stealing his nerves he turned over the letter and broke the wax seal he found there. It was longer than he expected and he adjusted himself in his seat as he began to read.

Dear Severus,

As we both know Dumbledore was very vague with his explanation of me wanting to stay with you when the school year is out. I'm pretty sure he ratted me out on the fact that I am quite wealthy and able to care for myself. To be honest, the reason I choose you over and assigned Auror or a hired body guard is because I feel that you are one of the only people I trust these days, if at all.

Another reason is because there is something that is going on with me and my magic that I feel you could help me with. I'm not sure what it is and I'm scared...I cant talk to Hermione or Ron or any of my so called "friends". When school is over and my life begins and what ever this is comes in full force I will need some one I can trust to be by my side.

Of course I would pay you any amount you ask and will also contribute to any of the living expenses. I also would like to invite you to my Summer house in Peru for 2 weeks out of the summer of your choosing. I honestly hope you agree to this arrangement seeing how well we have gotten on these last couple of years. It would only be for the time it takes the Ministry to capture the last of Voldemorts (sorry) minions.

I really need you right now Severus...If there is anything else you feel I haven't covered please approach me and we can work this whole thing out.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

He read the letter a few times more and couldn't help the strained yet happy smile that stretched across his face. The idea of having Harry in his house for an undefined span of time sent a happy little thrill along his spine. The two week vacation in Peru sounded nice as well. Now he was in no way a poor man so the money was something he wasn't actually focusing on. He was more focused on the fact that his current living space was old, unlived in and depressing.

He only chose that one to live in during the summer holiday's when he wasn't allowed to sleep in the castle. It was the smallest of his properties, being only two bedrooms and one bath. He made up his mind and rose from his seat to make a fire call, he would make Harry's stay enjoyable.

Reaching for the floo powder resting in a small pot above his fire place he threw some into to the flames and waited for them to turn their signature green color before he stuck his head into the flames.

"Snape Flatt!" In a swirl of color that left him slightly disorganized he finally saw the grey picture of his living room. Looking around he calls out for Tabitha and Tom, his maid and butler, Both were tall and elegant, Tabitha a tall slender woman with short black hair in shiny ringlets looked a bit odd with a red plaid eye patch that matched her red and black maids outfit. She had bright red lips and one dark blue eye that seemed to look right through you. She stood still and calm next to Tom in front of the fire, hands folded at her front holding what seemed to be a kitchen knife.

Tom looked so much like Tabitha you'd think they were brother and sister. Short black Curly hair, dark blue eyes with a golden monical on his left eye. His butler uniform consisted of a blood red shirt and black vest, pants and shoes, he wore a black and red tie and a gold chain could be seen dipping from his pocket. In his hand you could see a carrot and a bowl. The duo looked very gothic and scary and that's why Severus loved them. What no one expected was Tabitha to run to the fire forgetting the knife in her hand and gushing into the fire.

"Oh Severus! My where have you been we missed you so much! Why haven't you fire called us? or owled us? Or even came by at Christmas to see us? You do still love us don't you?" She said sniffling a bit though you could still see the happiness on her face. Tom standing behind her chuckled and knelt down by her to gaze at Severus through the fire.

"Alright there my boy? Haven't seen you in a while, had Tabitha in a right fit you did." chuckling he led Tabitha into a nearby chair gently taking the knife she held in her hand and placed it and the carrot in the bowl and placed it on the table. "So I guess this isn't a leisure call so what's going on?" taking a seat him self the two sat and waited for Severus's reply.

"As you both know I will be coming back home very shortly and I know this doesn't give you a lot of time to prepare, but I am bringing back Harry Potter with me to stay for a undefined amount of time." At the gasp from Tabitha Severus knew she was going to have a tizzy fit when he got there." I feel that the flat is a bit depressing for Harry so I am relocating you guys to the estate in Wales." At this news Tabitha jumps out of her seat and whips out her wand and starts casting spells all around the room. Things start flying all over the house and its apparent that she's already starting the packing process, though there isn't much to pack. sighing Tom turns back to Severus with an amused smile on his face.

"You will need to prepare the house for his arrival on June 26th. Don't worry about the South and East wings for right now. Focus on the North and West and the outer grounds. You have your bank cards so you can buy what ever you need to restock the house. Also when you choose rooms for Harry make sure you do the room in teal and silver, those are his favorite colors. Make sure it has nothing to do with water and more with the moon and stars. Give him plenty of space and maybe a balcony room. Oh one more thing make sure he has a fire proof, and spell damage proof room, something tells me he might be needing it. If you need to transfer my room closer to his so I can keep an eye on him do so. Prep the pool and hot tub and keep an eye for a shopping list of his favorite foods and drinks. Shut down all the power spells when you leave and put up protective ward 7. Owl me if there is anything else you need."

Tom through out this whole ordeal had conjured a quick quotes quill and had copied everything Severus had told him. Ducking at the last minuet to avoid a vase zooming past Tom re-read the instructions to Severus before wishing him goodnight and cutting off the floo call. Standing up Severus dusted himself off and headed for his study. The house was covered but he still had a few things to do before he told Harry his decision. He was going to do this right.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? bad good ehh? Let me know! R&R


End file.
